BuffyAngelus drabbles
by Lenidrabbles
Summary: If I had to choose one fav couple, this would be it. Most drabbles will be part of CS'verse see profile. WARNING: Drabbles may contain violence.
1. new

**Decisions**

"I feel just fine."

Such a shame that his first drink was a whore's blood, but it couldn't be helped. Anything was welcomed after those cold and revolting animals.

But not everything could be about food, some fun was required. What to do? So many options and so little time to choose...

Europe could be a good start, nothing like reviving his old reputation to make the best return. Oh yes, that would do.

As he advanced a glint on his finger caught his eye. Ah. This was a new...

...development.

Angelus smirked. Indeed, what he most needed was fun.

_Dialogue taken from 'Innocence'_

**Always**  
_pouts this was better in the longer version_

Angelus delighted in these nights.

It could be the Hellmouth sleeping and calling his kind in its dreams.

It could be the full moon inviting darkness' children to play.

Or it could be a little girl dancing a dance of death with him.

She was silent and focused, just as he had patiently taught her.

But he was Angelus, and he knew how to shatter his own lessons. "Are you my girl, Slayer?"

Angelus caught her eyes. Hurt feelings instead of furious vengeance.

She fled.

"You are my girl," he whispered to her retreating form, "Always."

Angelus loved new challenges.


	2. sex

**Strategy**

They didn't need to know.

Not ever.

Her face carefully showed worry and despair, the sadness mirroring in her every movement.. She cried when noone (everyone) was looking (observing) her and avoided their eyes whenever they wanted to talk about 'it'.

She refused to be consoled, strategically knowing that it would only paint her frail and weak.

But that was okay.

She wasn't frail when he pushed her into his bed, his touch destroying every possible denial.

She wasn't weak when she turned the tables, looking in victory down at his proud smirk.

But they didn't need to know that.

**Outside the Box.**

Her nod was all he needed to take her hand.

He guided her through the streets, far away from her nosy friends and his overzealous pack.

The silence was always thick around them.

Even when the buttons were slowly unbuttoned and clothes whispered warnings as they fell, words still had to cross between them.

It didn't matter.

Not when he slid his hand rashly up her thigh, trying to understand what made him go to her.

Not when she kissed down his collarbone, nipping and licking the reasons for her stay.

And then silence became what they would never say.

_The next one is actually two blended 100words drabbles._

**Dearest Fly.**

Unnoticed, Buffy watched her friends research the latest threat.

_"I saw you, and I wanted you."_

She stood silently at the library's door, suddenly wondering if she really wanted to step inside.

_"Step into my parlour," he murmured as he brought her across the threshold, carried in his arms like the trophy he wanted to win or the lover she already was._

Willow passed a distracted hand through her hair, allowing it to fall graciously over her shoulders. Buffy had never noticed how beautiful she was.

_"You are the most beautiful woman." His words run heatedly across her skin, hurrying after his lips as they caressed her. Her face. Her breasts. Her belly... "Let me show you."_

Xander flipped a page impatiently as he bit into his Twinkie. The crumbs fell onto the book. He never noticed Giles' angry look.

_"They will judge you," a whisper around her nipples. "Us." His teeth went carefully over them. The next words were lost over her own moans. "I won't."_

Buffy looked at them, so sure in their knowledge and routine. It was 7:30 already. She knew he'd be waiting at their usual place.

_She fell in his web._

She ran towards him.


	3. hands

**Brand**

Angelus knows the truth. She bruises easily, even the lightest hit leaves a purple-blue imprint on her skin. They always appeared after their patrols, and she shrugged them off because 'Slayer here, they'll disappear in a bit.'

Their relationship has changed back and again. Kisses and caresses are back between them. But she is still waiting for him to hurt her. Sometimes she looks at his hands in apprehension, expecting his strike.

It never comes.

Because Angelus knows exactly what he wants. Why do it when all her enemies can leave a mark on her?

Only his brand cannot disappear.


	4. lie

**1.**

Angelus woke up to find Spike leaning against the doorframe. "Happy to see me?"

Angelus cocked an eyebrow.

"You cared for my girl, now I'll deal with yours. Consider it my thankyou note for you." He sounded anything but thankful.

"I'm on it already."

"Is that so?" Spike laughed. "Then why is she still alive?"

"Because I want it." His hand tightened on Spike's shoulder, making the smaller vampire grimace. 

"You are weak when it concerns her," Spike spat, damning the consequences.

The next time he opened his eyes he was back in his wheelchair, Drusilla cooing lullabies over him.

**2.**

"You kiss like rain in autumn," Drusilla purred. "Each drop tainting blue my lips."

Angelus smiled and kissed her harder.

"Too long without you, the world is askew and asks why you were lost."

"I'm back," he reassured her, caressing her hair.

"Are you? You look and smell and mmm." She licked his chest. "Taste like you used to; but… You don't think the same anymore. All your nights still whisper 'Slayer'."

Angelus threw her off the bed.

"Oh Angel, my angel," she whispered sadly. "Tell me you don't lov---"

Her punishment came because good girls shouldn't tell lies.

**3.**

They say that he's shadowing her.

Angelus shrugs; how else would he learn about her schedule?

Nobody dares say that he learned those patterns long ago.

They say that he protects her. He fights the newcomers who could have won against her.

Angelus simply can't let another demon challenge his authority. The Slayer is only a minor factor.

Nobody dares say that she is the most benefited from his actions.

They say he's not the same, that his time with the girl has infected his thoughts.

Angelus laughs and kills them all. They cannot spread lies if they are dead.


	5. invitations

**Tempting**

She mustn't invite him into her life. That time is long past.

But it's difficult to deny herself.

She senses him at night, sitting scarce meters away. For a second after he arrives, the last weeks disappear from her memory. There's no death, no blood tainting her hands. Her Angel is still hers to love.

But then his voice counts the ways to make _her_ fall. "Tit for tat, it's called justice."

Silence.

"How much longer can you resist me?" he continues patiently, "Can't you see how much fun we'd have?"

She can, that's why she can't let him in.

**Offered**

She mustn't invite him into her fights. But the habit is there. Buffy still expects him protecting her and her moves show it. "Alone you shall stand against the darkness," he misquotes mockingly, shaking his head at her sloppy performance. "If I find you dead, where would be the fun in that?"

Because one night he almost did. They were too many, obviously banded together to take down a lonely Slayer. They had her trapped. She recognised the end.

Buffy still isn't sure who was the most shocked when Angelus saved her. Probably the vampires staked by their master's hand.

**Accepted**

She mustn't invite him into her body. But she does.

Life has gone on and her world is upside down already, why not take one last step into madness? She missed her lover so much, it made sense she'd take him. Whatever she got was better than nothing.

"Why?" he had asked the first time her hit turned into a caress. Buffy had laughed, bit his lip hard enough to make him mad. "Because you were right," she had murmured much later, fingers tracing the scratched tattoo on his back. "It's much more fun when hell is made for two."


	6. time

**Secrets**

Every night she's one with darkness, a pale shadow trailing silently after him. She tells none of her reasons, even when all give her actions a name. But she's not his lover, never his hunter. Her weapons play only when he interrupts the chase.

Angelus knows she's there. Always. When there's no noise in the street, when no moon lights his way. Her own secrecy betrays her.

She doesn't care. Let him smile at her naïveté, let him bask in her apparent fall. Her will is a secret. Her motives, only her own. And her decision?

Time alone will tell.


	7. hair

**Thoughtful**

Weeks had passed and both were still alive. It was uplifting; none of her adversaries had ever lasted this long unless they hid their ancient bones in a cave. Curious, too. Why, did the little Slayer keep a soft spot for him?

Angelus grinned; he was touched. Really, he was. Maybe he'd send her flowers thanking her loyal heart. Or a lovely comb that complimented her hair. Something in silver that would shine between the blonde strands, with tiny crosses engraved around its border. That would be extremely thoughtful of him, wouldn't it? Giving her another piece for her collection.


End file.
